fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu S Class Trials Part 1:Arthur
Welcome to the first part of your S Class Trial to be promoted within Koma Inu. Below you will find a series of question that I want you to answer to the best of your ability. You will be notified of the time limit as it approaches closer via your communication lacrima. Your proctors, Samarra Inari and Nova, will be monitoring your progress and tally your point total at the end of the exam. Please read all questions carefully. You may now begin. 1. You are on a job where you are chasing after a mage who has been stealing from the people of Magnolia. You currently are in a foot race with him, and you are closing in fast. All of a sudden as you round the corner, you see the thief blast down a support beam that causes large planks to fall and pin down a child. The mother screams for someone to help her child. The thief is almost in your grasp though...what do you do? First, I would run towards the injured child. A life is more precious than some artefacts. In addition to that, while I rush towards the child, I would most likely summon Zaha to chase down the thief. After returning the child to its mother, I would offer him/her a healing treatment as I summon Lola, the healer. As she begins to heal the child and/or its mother, I would go after the thief once again. 2. You are given a job with a team where you are expected to infiltrate and steal a document from inside a dark guild. You have no idea how many mages are inside the guild, and you have reason to believe that they know you are coming. You have the choice to wait until another day and potentially save the lives of you and your comrades; but you risk the chance of never obtaining the document you need. What do you do? Depends on the document, that is, on how important it is. If it's very important, I would act on my own. Their lives are much more valuable and I would never forgive myself if they get hurt. I would most likely disguise myself as a dark mage seeking for revenge upon some guild and steal the document and dissapear. In case they notice my strange behaviour or I get attacked, I would call for back up. '' 3. What are the major types of magic? ''Holder and Caster Regular and Lost Offensive, Defensive and Supportive 4. What are the most important skills, in your opinion, that a mage must possess? Wisdom, Will to help others, Trust, Strenght and ability to co-operate with others 5. What are the moral principals that Koma Inu was founded on? Strenght, Kindness, Boldness, Humbleness and Pride 6. You are able to help some people, but unfortunately you can only do so by harming other people. The number of people harmed will always be 10 percent of those helped. In your opinion, is it justified to help those people? Does the actual number of people involved make any difference? For example, does it make a difference if you are helping ten people by harming one person rather than helping 100,000 people by harming 10,000 people? If it would be possible, I'd like for all the damage to be done on me. If not possible, I wouldn't help anyone because I think that innocent people shouldn't get hurt. It's the fairest for none of them to get help, sadly. 7. You are in front of a foe who is threatening to harm Koma Inu's guild members. He has the ability to copy your magical abilities in both power and ferocity. There is no one else around to help you. How do you proceed? I would talk to the foe, saying that he should take me as a hostage instead of hurting my teammates. If he dissagrees, I'd use just basic magical abilities into tricking him that I'm rather weak. Then, when he/she isn't expecting it, I would land a 'critical' blow to to tip the scales of battle into my favour. 8. You are given a situation where you are out on a dangerous job request with two of your other guild members. An incident happens where you are given an ultimatum: One must stay behind and risk their lives for the job to be completed and the other two to escape. How do you go about choosing who will stay? I would volonteer into taking the risk. With my healing abilities, I should be able to survive. Plus, I could never forgive myself if something would've happened to either one of them. 9. Solve this riddle: Often now has my name been said, out of the dark I have you led. And for my sake you have shed tears, as I protect you through the years. I hold within knights and shadows, in me blow blizzards, rainstorms, and flames. You're lost without me, this is true, But I'd be nothing if not for you. What am I? Koma Inu, the guild 10. The final question will be given when you have completed all previous nine. Before I give the final question, there is a rule you must be aware of. You are free to choose to not be given the final question, that is your decision. However, if you choose not to take it, regardless of your answers to the other nine, both you and the person in the same room as you will be disqualified from the S Class Trials this year. But you both may participate again next time. Now, if you choose to take the question, but get it wrong, you be disqualified from the S Class Trials forever. You will never get a shot at becoming a guild ace or S Class ever again. Do you wish to be given the tenth question, yes or no? Yes, I will take the question since I have faith in myself. Congratulations on completing the first part of Koma Inu's S Class Trial! I hope your determination to succeed will carry you to the end of these challenges! You may be wondering what the tenth question is though...well you've already answered it! Your decision to continue and put your teammates before yourself, regardless of if you succeed, is what it means to be to be selfless. Your courage and strong will makes me proud to call you one of Koma Inu's guild members. You will receive notice of if you continue to the next challenge once all participants turn in their exams. SCORE: 59/60 points PASSED